1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool boxes and more particularly pertains to a new tool box for facilitating transporting of tools to a desired location through a crawl space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool boxes is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the device to be pulled along a surface in areas where vertical clearance is restricted. Additionally, a light assembly on the device can be adjusted to direct light to a desired area to be illuminated.